1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of manicuring appliances and more specifically to a dispenser brush applicator which is especially advantageous for supplying viscous fluids in controlled quantities sufficient to collect the required amount of powder in application of acrylic fingernails to natural nail surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Acrylics applied to nail surfaces provide aesthetic and structural enhancement by filling microscopic grooves and gaps and by covering the entire exposed nail surface with a liquid and powder combination which hardens after application to the natural nail. The applied acrylic can comprise a selected mixture of liquid and powder forms of acrylic. Of course, there are prior art devices for applying acrylics to nail surfaces. One such conventional applicator consists of a simple brush which is dipped into a container of liquid acrylic to wet the bristles and then dipped into powder acrylic before being applied to the nails. In some cases, the brush bristles are attached to the cap of the bottle of acrylic, so that the bottle cap becomes a holder of the bristles when the cap is removed from the bottle. However, such prior art devices make it necessary to perform the additional step of first dipping the brush into the liquid acrylic before dipping the wet brush into the acrylic powder and then applying the liquid and powder acrylic mixture to the nail surfaces.
It would be advantageous to provide a means to obviate that extra step. By avoiding the step of dipping the brush into the liquid, a significant amount of time may be saved. By shortening the time for applying acrylic to each nail, the total time saved for many pairs of hands becomes very significant.